Never Met You Before
by KillaLea
Summary: Gabriella had either met or known of almost every student in her year group since Freshman year, but she has never met Troy Bolton, a member of East High's most popular trouble-some group. Lost between making a friend and avoiding trouble, Gabriella is unsure of Troy's intentions
1. Chapter 1

January, Monday 9, 2012

East High School

Sophomore Year

7:45 am

**_bru·tal_**

**_adjective -savagely violent._**

Mondays are brutal, simple and easy. Monday is possibly the most hated day of the week, it's the first day of another week of school, assignments are due, you still have that hangover from Saturday's house party and it's way too early to be at school, it's also the first day back to school. If Mondays aren't already depressing, the first day of school you worry about a lot of things and you tend to aim high expectations like get good grades, complete all assignment a.s.a.p, refrain from gossip, study hard and early and in the end you'll continue to follow your previous pattern; sleep through classes all day, sleep at home, sleep during free time, sleep throughout the night, gossip at lunch time, gossip at gym and gossip throughout the day, get distracted by friends, go to parties, reschedule studying and complete assignments the night before and complain how you didn't get enough time to research your thesis thoroughly. However you continue to aim for high expectations the following year. If that wasn't enough to worry about starting high school is a bigger pain. Make a good impression, dodge being the bully's victim, make friends, KEEP friends, get good grades and most importantly join a clique. You've got the athletes, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the skaters, the African-Americans, the Asians, the drama club lovers, the video games freaks and so forth. Finding a group to fit in but trying to be your own individual is possibly the hardest thing to complete in high school. That wasn't a problem for our four favorite girls: Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson and Gabriella Montez. A little bit of each talent combined in a group.

Sharpay; classically known as the 'Ice Queen', 'Drama Queen', 'Controlling Freak' and possibly sometimes 'The Time-Bomb' just ticking and waiting to explode; daughter of one of Albuquerque's richest family and main lead of plays of the Drama Club. Sitting beside Gabriella in the last row of the back of the classroom she carefully files her nails and worry about the next bank statement of her credit and debit cards. The least of her worries were not getting the main role of the next musical play therefore she's always calm regardless to whatever situation occurs. Also she claims freaking out messes up her aura and causes wrinkles. Therefore on Monday morning of her sophomore year she was as calm as a millpond.

Seated in front of her was Kelsi Neilson, the 'playmaker' of all the musical plays of East High. Dreaming to attend The Julliard School of performing arts from age 5 and daughter and older sister of a typical Albuquerque family. Kelsi was good student, she completed her assignments, participates in community services, direct the music of the drama club and she studies and maintains an A/B+ average every year since the first grade. She's also the quietest one of the group, willing to put in her 2 cents into a convo. But avoid being the talk of the convo. She is always found sitting quietly and calmly by a table scribbling musical notes and lyrics.

To her left was one of East high's smartest girl maintaining an A+ average every year since pre-school and a spot in the School's Honor Roll and also the captain of the Science Club, Debate Club, Math Club and Scholastic Decathlon Club and also a member of the volleyball team was Taylor McKessie. Known for her debate skills and sassy but peppy attitude and optimism, Taylor is always happy regardless of a situation such as Monday mornings. Therefore you could find her seated in her regular seat and desk 5 minutes before classes started and enthusiastic to learn something new . . . even during homeroom time.

Behind Taylor was Gabriella snoozing away on top of her books. Typically happy and always laughing Gabriella is and was never a fan of Monday mornings … actually she's never a fan of morning. Her friends love to call her a vampire and a troll mixed together with her name 'tro-mp-ella', not because of her looks but because of her attitude in and towards mornings. Anytime before 8:00am, her friends would advise anyone and everyone to never approach her or else they will be facing a very miserable, grumpy, feisty and complaining bitch. They all witnessed her morning attitude once upon a time in the beginning of their friendship causing them to feel offended and avoid Gabriella everyday after that until she apologized and explained she was definitely not a morning person. Regardless to her morning attitude, Gabriella is the sweetest, honest and most hard working person you could meet, or at least that is what her friends always said. Much like Taylor, Gabriella maintains an A+/A average every year and a spot on the Principle's Honor Roll and also captain of the volleyball team and member of the track and field team. Much talkative than Kelsi but less than Sharpay, Gabriella ensured to always voice her opinion and make sure people understands her point and logics. Similar to Kelsi, Gabriella's family consists of her parents, Carlos and Maria and her older sister and brother, Annabelle and Marcus.

"Monday's are brutal" Gabriella groaned as she buried her head deeper into her arms and closed her eyes harder to avoid the sunlight. Her brunette hair laid all over the small desk and her freshly painted aqua nails tapping the table lightly impatiently waiting for the form room teacher.

"Relax Gab all that stress and misery isn't good for your aura and plus wrinkles are NOT pretty!" Sharpay stopped filing her nails while playing with the nail file like a wand. Every morning Sharpay and her mother do at least 30 minutes of yoga with their personal yoga instructor, Chris. 'Something about cleansing the soul every morning' Sharpay thought back to what he had said this morning but she was distracted her his abs.

"Shut Up Pay" Gabriella slightly lifted her head to glare at her while adjusting to the sunlight shining into the room.

"Oohh someone's grumpy before 8!"

"Did you expect a new attitude because of a new year" Kelsi chimed into the conversation with a small giggle while adjusting her glasses.

"Hey Kels . . . Shhhh!" Gabriella glared again.

"Morning girls! … Morning TrompElla" Taylor slid into her seat and started her normal routine of neatly placing her folder unto the desk and checking off her 'To-Do list' of the previous day or week.

"Shhhhhh! This is just TOO MUCH talking in the morning! Gezz!" Gabriella groaned again 20 minutes after Darbus went through the announcements the bell screeched through the school signaling the beginning of school.

"Lookie there TrompElla it's 8am. Think we can get our best friend back?" Sharpay teased as she gathered her Michael Kors' specially made school bag unto her shoulder and glazed her lips with lip gloss.

Gabriella ignored her friends as she headed for her first class with Taylor. While Kelsi and Sharpay walked the opposite direction together towards their first class. As an honor roll student you would initially think Gabriella and Taylor would be seated at the front of the class directly in front of the teacher and board however due to the lack of desire for attention regardless if it is the first or last row, preferably the last row, Gabriella always felt comfortable seated closest to the windows or wall. Therefore during the first session of the day Gabriella was seated in the left corner of the class beside the wall and in front of the back door of the class, Taylor sat in front of her while occasionally turning around to discuss with her. This was an occurring behaviour of the four best friends, (based on who had classes with Gabriella) always seated in front, behind or beside each other; closest to the wall/window/door in the room since freshman year. However if Taylor did not share classes with Gabriella or Sharpay she would find the first seat closest to the teacher. Much like Gabriella, Sharpay too had picked up the behaviour of sitting closest to the wall or window and position did not matter to Kelsi, however she was always fortunate to share a class with either of the other girls.

Second and Third session was brutal, teachers went on and on about their expectations and the jocks tried to convince the teachers to allow the students to all individually introduce themselves like 3rd grade just to waste the teachers' time. Lunch was brutal as well, the talk of the day was about the new girl from an all girls school and the new Spanish boy from Cuba. The lunch special of the day was also Sloppy Joe, on the first day, one word - Brutal.

As the day continued on to the last session Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi was seated closest to the back door of the classroom. Gabriella slowly snoozing away, Sharpay doodling in her folder and Kelsi tuning in and out of the lesson, three-quarters of the class was already snoozing and the teacher didn't seem to give a crap. Suddenly a loud laughter and heavy stomp took the hallways and disturbed the teacher's lesson. She groaned loudly and quickly marched outside to catch the sources of the disturbance.

'Wow. Half her class is sleeping and she doesn't give a shit but she's gonna stop class cause of a bunch of jocks' Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the wall and supported her head against her hand that was leaning against the table. The teacher returned with two boys in her hands as she grabbed unto their shirts. Chuckling away while trying to muffle their laughs they entered the classroom. By this time the entire class was awake and attention was turned to the back watching the teacher scold the two boys like a mother scolding her sons. They were both African Americans, one was taller than the other and the other had a huge afro springing everywhere. Both the boys continued to hold down their head while trying to muffle their laughter and suddenly the teacher abruptly stopped her scolding as a blue-eyed, shaggy blonde hair boy entered the room.

"Excuse me Ms. Calder, Chad and Zeke are needed in the office. I'm sorry to disturb your class." He slightly held the door handle while cautiously entering the room.

"With the disturbance they are causing, but of course!" The teacher huffed as she allowed the two boys to exit the room. Marching back to the front of her class she continued to teach her lesson.

"Man! Thanks for bailing us Troy-Boy" the boy with the huge afro, Chad, patted 'Troy-Boy' on his back while quickly walking out of the class.

"Yea! We owe you big time!" Zeke grinned following behind.

While watching the boys exit the room Gabriella was shocked to see that 'Troy-Boy' was only smirking while the boys practically praised him. Chad and Zeke are best known for the trouble-some behaviour, always causing trouble and disturbance and always finding a way out of trouble. They were best friends since the 5th grade and much like Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor they had their own clique. Chad is the complete opposite of Taylor but their attitude are very similar, they are both determined, stubborn, hard working and strong minded. Zeke is much like Sharpay, always having the attention and always plotting a new plan. Jason is his own person, he only spoke to the 'guys' and to girls of a popular clique. Troy was much like Kelsi, the quiet one of the group but adding his two cents only when asked or challenged. Troy avoided the spotlight compared to Zeke, Chad and Jason, he is known to be apart of East High's famous trouble-some clique but was never the main talk of a conversation and that was his aim. Therefore it was a surprise to Gabriella that this blonde hair shaggy boy with blue eyes was the one to bail Chad and Zeke instead of Jason.

By the end of last session, the new talk of the day was the first disturbance of the 'Trouble-some Boys' and apparently Ms. Calder had the pleasure of receiving the first disturbance. Gabriella and Kelsi sat by the usual table in front of the school's lawn waiting for the other girls. Gabriella and Kelsi were discussing Kelsi's new musical composition.

"Oh my goodness! I know! it even caught me off guard and almost made me chip a nail" Sharpay exclaimed as Taylor chuckled as they approached the table.

"What are you goons talking about?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she assumed into her usual position of snoozing off; hiding her face into her crossed arms.

"Who says 'goons' anymore?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow before sliding into the bench

"Me!" Gabriella glared at her as Sharpay stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"About Chad and Zeke, their first disturbance of the school year" Taylor ignored the banter between the two girls. "Must be brave to disturb 's class. I heard from my sister she's the strictest teacher in East High"

"Well Go Big or Go Home right?" Kelsi smiled as she thought of the boys' most popular prank last year.

"I heard Troy was the one to bail them! Where was Jason" Taylor chuckled.

"I know! That's what caught me off guard!" Sharpay repeated.

"What the big deal? He's apart of their group isn't he" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "People at East find the most ridiculous things to gossip about."

"Yes he is Gabs. but he's normally NOT apart of the actual prank. I heard he thought about last year's prank about the rescheduling of the co-curricular activity dates but he didn't actually like put up the lists and stuff" Sharpay explained while flaring her arms around to exaggerate the point

"Yeeeaa he's like the 'Mature' one of them all. I heard he had a three-some at 14 years old and he smokes since freshman. Definitely someone I wouldn't be involved with" Taylor whispered and looked around the lawn in sight of the person who they were speaking of.

"Definitely the 'bad-boy' type. Not even I would go after him" Sharpay smirked as she thought of him shirt-less, on a motorcycle with a cigarette stuck between his fingers. "Plus i heard he's been on and off with Heather. I can't even tell if they're either on or off right now"

"I saw them in my third session. I think they're on again" Kelsi spoke up but her eyes were still stuck on the music sheet.

"But they were arguing in my fifth session" Taylor raised an eyebrow confused at what Kelsi said.

"I'm with Kels. they were at it during gym" Sharpay smirked again pointing her nail file at Kelsi.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have class with him!?" Gabriella looked at the three girls confused.

"Mhmm"

"Yep"

"Probably"

Gabriella hissed her teeth as she buried her face back into her arms while Sharpay and Kelsi discussed the new drama play and Taylor started her Chemistry assignment. Gabriella's thoughts lingered on this 'mysterious' Troy because she had rarely seen him around school and in fact has never met him but knew of him while she has in fact met Chad, Zeke and Jason through mutual friends or class (assignments and group work.) She had never crossed path with him nor shared class with him for the past year of high school. Suddenly Troy had become a mystery that has to be solved to Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2

January, Tuesday 17, 2012

East High School

Sophomore Year

11:45 AM

**Meet up**

**To come together with someone, either unexpectedly or as planned**

"Tuesdays aren't as bad as Monday you know, but it's still brutal" Sharpay scoffed as she slid into the red seat of the cafeteria table with Gabriella. Refusing to eat East high's 'disgusting, fattening, unknown, revolting and repulsive food' (in the words of Sharpay) she brought her own lunch of a 'heart-healthy, delicious and tasty sandwich' and an apple. Gabriella on the other hand bought a slice of pizza with a small carton of milk. Satisfied with her choice of meal she placed her tray on the table before sliding into the seat with Sharpay.

"Shar I'm pretty sure 'brutal' isn't the correct term in that context" Gabriella chuckled while opening her milk and taking a sip.

"Who cares Ms.A+inEnglish! My point is Mondays and Tuesday sucks! There's absolutely nothing exciting about Tuesdays much less Wednesdays. Plus we had yesterday! If that wasn't brutal …. Ughh I don't know what is!" Sharpay complained almost losing her breath but then taking a deep breath to 'get to her happy place before worry lines appear'

"Again! Not the right term!"

"NO ONE. FUCKING. CARES Trompella" Sharpay rolled her eyes while she wiped the spot of the table she sat in front of with a sanitary wet wipe from her bag. She unwrapped her sandwich and displayed her apple in the right corner as if it was a food commercial photo-shoot.

"No one cares about what?" Taylor chimed in while she, much like Gabriella placed her tray on the table before sliding into the seat opposite of the girls.

"Long story" Sharpay rolled her eyes before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You're eye might just pop out on day Shar … with all that eye rolling sheeshh!" Gabriella exclaimed sarcastically while Taylor giggled and Sharpay responded with a glare.

"Are we still meeting up after school?"

"Yea, whatever" Sharpay waved her hand in a swift to Gabriella's face in an attempt to annoy her. To her pleasure, she was right on track as Gabriella made her face straight face.

"Totally, Kels. too she got caught up in Literature. Something about doing Shakespeare for the musical" Taylor raised her eyebrow trying to remember the exact thing Kelsi had said to her prior to the end of class.

After a few minutes of eating their lunch in a quiet silence among themselves occasionally sharing jokes and stories about their families a sudden out burst got the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Suddenly the usual loud, noisy and busy cafeteria was silent. As the student body witness Jason Cross dressed in a cow pattern onesie with a 'Got Milk?' sign tied around his neck and a stainless steel milk bucket in his hand. One by one each basketball team member poured a small carton of milk into his bucket while he drearily made the sound of a cow. Chad and Zeke stood to the side laughing like hyenas, loud and hysterically almost loosing their breath and tears slowly falling down their cheek.

"Come on Jase! We can't hear you!" Chad shouted in between his gasp for air. He held his stomach while he leaned back trying to hold his balance while Zeke was leaning a hand on his shoulder wiping his tears with his arm.

"A bet is a bet Cross" Zeke holler while taking in another breath of air.

"Mooooooo!" Jason shouted with a straight face and in a monotonous tone. "Moooooo! Mooooo! I fucking hate you guys! Mooooo! Am I done now?" Jason glared at them. If looks could kill, Chad and Zeke would be dead and buried and resurrected and killed again just by the looks Jason was currently giving them.

"I don't know. Is your bucket full?" Chad teased while he and Zeke took another round of laughter with the entire cafeteria, as if it was a chorus.

While Sharpay and Taylor laughed endlessly with the entire student body present in the cafeteria Gabriella's attention was directed to the guy that everyone, apparently, avoided and is current ignoring even though he stood behind Chad and Zeke with his hands folded across his chest and a smirk painted on his face; he held his ground with his stance unlike Chad and Zeke who were now on the floor.

**12:53PM**

After the boys elaborate prank on one of their very own, the cafeteria fell back into order; everyone was with cliques talking among themselves and the loud chatter was minimizing initiating the resume of classes. The sight of Troy mesmerized Gabriella that she barely said a word after the boys left, even when Sharpay used the word 'brutal' out of context again. There was just something about Troy that got Gabriella thinking, he's apart of a popular group, he's sexy as hell, he's on the basketball team, he's really good looking but she's never ever met him and he's not always around or in the spotlight, which makes it harder to recognize him. Plus she would be lying if she said she had heard of him, because she simply didn't. It was as if Troy was transferred and completely new.

"Gabs we're gonna be late for music class." Sharpay nudged her elbow as she and Taylor gathered their bags and trash.

"Oh. I'm not taking music." Gabriella still deep in her thoughts, thinking about the one boy that has managed to take over her mind without even saying a word

"What." Sharpay looked dead into her eyes almost frightened and afraid. "Well what are you taking?!" She franticly asked with scrunching eyebrows.

"uh … technical drawing for architecture" almost unsure of her answer, Gabriella gathered her trash and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Drawing?! You're giving up music for drawing houses!? Do you even know how to draw houses?"

"Calm down Shar that's the point of school … you learn" Gabriella sarcastically widen her mouth in surprise while heading for the trashcan and waving to Taylor as she took a head start to arrive her own class early.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Sharpay frowned while following behind her closely.

"I didn't think it was a big deal Shar. It's just one year"

"Fine. Whatever." Trudging to the opposite direction Sharpay headed for her class. Gabriella sighed as she headed for her class. Entering a room full of boys and another girl, Gabriella started to regret her decision.

'Maybe it won't be too late to switch' Gabriella thought while sitting at the table to the far right corner. Scanning the class of boys again hoping to find at least one boy she knew. In the middle of the class were a group of boys from the basketball team, in the middle was, of course, Chad, Zeke and Jason. Much like previously in the cafeteria, hiding in the back with his hands folded across his chest was Troy. Seating on the opposite corner of Gabriella, he sat alone looking much more content and at ease than to be in the middle of the group as the center of attention. His right foot rested on the seat in front of him while his left foot planted on the ground, his head remained down on his desk as he read through a book. Gabriella was again caught in a trance trying to figure out Troy's story.

"Welcome to Tech. Drawing! I'm Mr. Hudson. A few things before we start, I'm going to be very up front about this, there will be a few times I will not attend class, I don't care what you do in my class as long as my assignments are completed and submitted by the due date, there are no extensions for the assignments, each day your assignment is late I will deduct 5 marks. Can we all agree on that" The 25 or so year old teacher scanned his class of no more than 25. His brown eyes took a glimpse of each of his student attempting to make an assumption of each student's behaviour. His baldhead and a slight stubble of hair on his lip reminded Gabriella of her Uncle Stewart, he was dressed in a plaid button up shirt with brown khaki pants and a pair of black shoes.

'Definitely like Uncle Stew.' Gabriella thought.

"Hey, I'm Jasmine. I'm so glad you showed up! I thought I was gonna be the only girl in this class" She chuckled as she released an exaggerated sigh. Gabriella had seen her around the school before. They never shared classes but she was Sharpay's chemistry partner last year and so Gabriella saw her with Sharpay after every Chemistry class when she waited for her so that they could meet up with Kelsi and Taylor at their usual spot. Her long raven black hair fell over her shoulder and her Asian features were shinning; her thin lips, small nose and small eyes that squint every time she smiles or laugh. Gabriella thought she was cute (in a non sexual way) she could definitely get any guy she wanted.

Gabriella giggled and shook her hand. "I'm Gabriella. I would have thought so too."

The two girls sat beside each other and continued to introduce themselves and talk about their classes and teachers. By the end of class Gabriella knew that Jasmine had a older brother, Jayden, that went to West High and her parents placed them in different high school so that they can be their own person and not known as "Jayden's younger sister" or "Jasmine's older brother." Her mother was a pre-school teacher and her father was a businessman in the phone industry, she had a pet puppy named 'Lia' and she was indeed American but her mother is of Chinese decent while her father was of American decent from California.

"I think we'll be really good friends" Gabriella chuckled while the bell rung signalizing the end of their class.

**2:25 PM**

By 2:15 the last bell of the day rang indicating the end of the school day, Gabriella strolled through the school's front yard searching for her friends as their usual table. She slid into the seat opposite of Taylor and Kelsi and settled beside Sharpay.

"Hey guys" Gabriella smiled while she placed her bag on the floor and leaned against the table.

"I won't tolerate being called a 'guy' Isabelle" Sharpay spun her head to the left really quick to glared into Gabriella's eyes. On a Saturday afternoon during freshman year when Sharpay went over Gabriella's house to work on a project, she was in the middle of her chores. While Gabriella was mopping the front entrance of the house, Sharpay sat on the stairs watching her while telling her the latest gossip from school. The front door spun open in a blink of an eye and hit the stainless steel bucket of dirty water over spilling it all over the floor. Caught by surprised Gabriella had no time to warn the person who opened the door to stop. Next thing she knew her older sister Annabelle was on the floor drenched in dirty water shouting at her by her full name. Thus since then Sharpay has insisted to call Gabriella by her middle name occasionally.

"Shut up Violet!" Gabriella attacked; hating that Sharpay calls her by her middle name.

"You shut up!"

"Shut your face!"

"Shut yours first!"

"Wow. I would not think you girls were best friends" Kelsi mumbled while she and Taylor stared at the two bickering girls.

Taylor chuckled while nodding "I know! Oh! Bus is here!" Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay quickly gathered their bags and books to catch the bus.

"Isabelle, are you coming?" Sharpay asking impatiently as they were already half way to the bus realizing Gabriella wasn't by their side.

"No, I forgot to tell you. I'm going home with Marcus." Gabriella shrugged while making a face of guilt.

"Okay byeee!"

"Later Gabs"  
"Call me later Isabelle"

Gabriella waved while we watched her friends board the bus. Since January Marcus had taken his driving test and successfully passed. Since their parents worked close by each other, they decided Marcus could now drive Gabriella and himself to and back from school with their mother's car. Now Gabriella had to wait on her brother for an extra 20 minutes instead of taking the bus. Something about saving money, their parents insisted. Gabriella checked her updates on instagram while seeing that it was now 2:33 PM. Marcus wouldn't be ready until 3 … she then contemplated on what to do. She wasn't quite in the mood of studying and she currently had no homework due. She sat there enjoying the weather and the silence now that half the school had boarded the buses that had already left. Closing her eyes with a smile she felt at ease and comfortable. The sun was shinning the wind was blowing but it wasn't blazing and the wind was slightly blowing creating a cool environment.

"Starring is not nice. But sitting alone with your eyes closed is creepy too." A soft but rigid voice whispered in her ear. At first Gabriella thought it was her imagination. Lately all she's been thinking about is Troy and there was a possibility she was just imagining it. But suddenly she felt an aura beside her and a presence that took Sharpay's previous seat. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes hoping that she was currently in a dream or else this would be quiet embarrassing.

"Hi" As if it was a nightmare occurring Troy smirked as his left arm leaned against his left knee and he looked upon her Spanish-Filipino-Latin American features of her face.

"Uhm … Hi" Unsure of her surrounding and what was currently happening Gabriella hesitated with her answer. One day she was hearing about a boy she's never known of and the next he was sitting beside her saying Hi,

Troy let out a rigid low chuckle as he looked down at his black converse. He looked at Gabriella again; she was sitting upright with her back straight in a stiff position as if, if she moved she'd be shot. She was stiff and still, unable to comprehend the current situation and compose a proper sentence.

"I'm Troy. I'm in your Tech drawing class"

"Uh .. I know." Gabriella gave him a single nod as if her sentence made no sense and she was signaling that she understood.

Troy chuckled again looking down at his shoes before looking at her angelic but afraid face.

"Do you always say 'Uh' before your sentences?"

"Uh .. well .. I said Uhm the first time" Mentally scolding and beating herself she thought of what she had just said. 'What the actual fuck Gabriella?!' her conscience shouted at her. 'You're on the principle honor roll and you came up with that?! And what's with the attitude?!'

"I can see that" Troy chuckled again before sitting upright and crossing his ankles and hands fiddling with his fingers wondering if it was a bad idea to approach her.

Gabriella sighed and held her head down trying to let her raven hair fall over her shoulders so that she could hide her face.

"I mean … sorry you just caught me off-guard. I'm Gabriella Montez"

"It's cool. So why is a pretty girl like you sitting here by yourself?"

"Uh .. I'm waiting for my brother is all. He drove us to school and my parents insist on us coming home together. So I'm suppose to meet up with him here"

Troy nodded his head in a slow rhythm. He looked forward staring at the cars driving past. They sat beside each other in a calming silence, neither knowing what to say or how to say it. Just as the ticking hand on Gabriella's watch stroke 3:04 PM a sliver 2006 BMW car drove up in front of them.

"Belle! let's go!" Marcus shouted through the rolled down window as he watched Gabriella slung her one strap bag on her shoulder and gather her books in her arms.

"Bye Troy" Gabriella gave him a small smile before standing up. As she started to walk off, Troy leaned back with his arms behind his back on the seat supporting himself.

"Bye Brie. Maybe _we _can_ meet up _sometimes too." Troy smirked as she stopped dead in her track. She slightly turned back to look at Troy with a smirk on his face. Her heart almost stopped at the nickname he gave her and she almost fainted when he suggested that they should 'come together' again.

Please Review and Give Me Some Feedback. I would really appreciate it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

January, Friday 20, 2012

Sharpay Evan's Bedroom

Junior Year

11:45 PM

Misperceived

_**to understand or perceive incorrectly; misunderstand.**_

"Tell me more Isabelle!" Sharpay rolled unto her queen size bed covered in several different shades of pink. Her blonde high ponytail flew from one side to the other as she stared at the scene of the notebook of Allie and Noah on the flat screen television residing in her room in front of the bed. Her enthusiasm filled with a slight sound of sarcasm she began to pick at the bowl of popcorn underneath her newly manicured fingers. Meanwhile Gabriella slouched against the end of the bed, her legs stretched in front of her and her fingers fiddling with each other as she continually reminisce on the interaction between Troy and herself three days before.

"I'm seriously Pay." She sighed slouching lower blowing the short hairs up while they continuous fell over her forehead.

Sharpay chuckled and rolled unto her back. "You must be, since you said 'I'm Seriously' and you're the smartest person I've ever known."

In response Gabriella groaned as she copied Sharpay's action and laid flat on her back in a starfish position on the floor staring at the chandler aimlessly. Her hands reached up to the ceiling before hiding her face and groaning out loud embarrassed that even though Troy wasn't even present he was making her lose her mind and controlling her thoughts and making her continuously think of him.

"Okay! Okay! So he just sat down and started talking to you and then said "let's meet up again" and now he's just avoiding you?"

"Basically … he hasn't even looked my way since three days ago and I'm not in any of his classes except that Tech Drawing class; plus he doesn't even go to class!" Gabriella sat up and turned to look at Sharpay with wide eyes of frustration and torture "which says A LOT because today was only the third tech class we had" Gabriella glanced to the side and mumbled almost as if to herself.

"Belle don't you think you're overthinking this?"

"Possibly yes! For all I know he might be talking to me to get to you"

"Why do you always say that?" Sharpay's tone suddenly switch to a more disgusted and disappointed tone as her eyebrows scrunched and looked directly into her best friends.

"Because it's true! Josh did that! … and then Carter and even Malik!" Gabriella turned her back hoping to avoid another one of Sharpay's lecture of how 'beautiful' she is and how she should stop underestimating herself. Instantly finding that impossible to believe time after time because of the past guys that flirted with her just to get to Sharpay or ask if she was single and or interested. Everyone knows that saying 'Hang out with Ugly people so you can be the prettiest' … or something along those lines. Gabriella has always found herself doing the opposite, not that she believed those cliché quotes and stuff. But it becomes frustrating to her to know that guys only talk to her to get to Sharpay, Kelsi or even Taylor who made it loud and clear to the entire school that her main focus is her education and nothing more and no one will take that from her.

"Gabs. Malik genuinely liked you but you pushed him away because of your delusional thoughts of him trying to get to me!"

"That's exactly what his plans were though! It's only cause he failed why he claimed that!"

"That's not true!"

"Can we not get into that!" Gabriella snapped. Her voiced roared a little louder than usual, a headache began to overcome her head as she rubbed her temples in circular motions.

"I've never really met Troy … but he seems like the up front guy. He would have approached me if he liked me BUT clearly he doesn't …"

"Well he doesn't like me either. HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Gabriella shrugged while climbing into the queen size bed and hiding under the sheets. "I'm going to bed." Gabriella mumbled before laying comfortably into her usual left side of the bed.

* * *

**January, Monday 23, 2012**

**East High School**

**Junior Year**

**7:40 PM**

'Fuck! I'm late and hungry and annoyed and I don't want to see Darbus' Gabriella slammed her locker as the sound echoed off the walls of the empty halls. Holding her folder tight in her arms she rushed to her form class hoping Darbus wouldn't mark her absent. Adding more fuel to Gabriella's usual bad attitude in the morning would not be the smartest thing and she had no control over it. 'Mornings suck!' she groaned and turned the corner until something caught the corner of her eye that caused her to slow her pace and a sense of serenity began to enter her body. Troy stood in the corner of the hall in her grey cotton sweater and his one strap bag slung over his shoulder. His dirty blonde hair was slicked up in her direction and his head leaning down while his left foot was leaning against the locker to keep his balance. He smirked as he caught Gabriella's gaze on him. Gabriella's face began to heat up as the blush took over her cheeks as if she was not embarrassed enough. Gripping her folder tighter and for the first time Gabriella smiled before the 8 o'clock bell rang.

**8:13AM**

"Gabs we're really worried about you" Sharpay looked directly into her eyes with scrunched eyebrows and a soft hand on her arm.

"Why?" Lifting an eyebrow Gabriella to the lead to the closest seat to the wall before the beginning of their first session.

"Because first of all you came into form room at 7:58am SMILING with this stupid loopy face on" Sharpay exaggerated while flaring her arms all over the place

"Yeaaa Gabs. Plus you were smiling …." Kelsi chuckled before teasing her as if she was gossiping the latest news in disgust.

"Don't forget it was BEFORE 8am" Taylor chipped in to the teasing. Normally she sat comfortably and watched the banters and teasing between the three girls but today she definitely felt the need to add her input because Gabriella was SMILING … BEFORE 8am! Call it the impossible.

"It's not that serious Girls, I just figured I need a new start" Gabriella frowned. "Plus that nickname you gave me is horrible"

The three girls giggled before turning around to settle in their seats while the teacher began his lesson. The first 10 minutes of the lesson, Taylor was in deep interest of the lesson while Kelsi's found herself staring at Sharpay thinking of how well she may play the part of Dorothy in the upcoming East High musical play of Wizards of Oz. Sharpay found herself staring at Gabriella trying to wonder what had trigger her happiness so early in the morning, before 8am and Gabriella was staring dreamily at the white board scribbled with mathematical equations.

" Gabriella Montez is being requested in the office." Suddenly all eyes direct to the front door of the classroom occupied by, no other than, Troy Bolton.

Sharpay jumped up as her interest was turned to the blue eye beauty occupying the door. Her right leg kicked the seat in front of her alerting her best friend. Gabriella turned in her seat glaring at the peppy blonde whose eyes were raised almost high to her hairline and a smirk took over her lips. Gabriella frowned and released a frustrated silent shout of 'What?!' before her attention turned to the door and realized what was happening. Confused of the situation occurring she turned to her right as she saw a similar facial expression on Kelsi and Taylor, who were also winking. Turning her attention back to the teacher who was copying an equation unto the white board. Mr. Anderson paused his equation midway to direct his attention to the famous student known for his mysterious attitude. He turned his back to the board as he scanned the class for one of his most intelligent and favorable student. Spotting her in her usual seat closest to the wall in the back he nodded at her to confirm that she was allowed to exit the class. Packing her folders together Gabriella held the folder closer and tighter to her chest and she avoided the stares of the females in the class, scurrying to the front of the class through the door to meet the blue eye, blonde boy.

"Why am I called to the office? I've never been called to the office." Gabriella held down her head thinking of the many possibilities and reasoning for being called to the office.

Troy led them towards the direction of the main office before making a right turn towards the open field. He chuckled as he sensed Gabriella was having trouble following behind hastily.

"Hey, this isn't the way to the office. Where are you talking me?" Gabriella stopped suddenly as she took in her surrounding.

"Chill, just follow me." Troy turned to look at her stopping in his steps.

"No." Timid of Troy's reaction she suddenly regrets refusing his command. What's the worst that can happen? 'He fools me again that he likes me' Gabriella thought thoroughly. "Why did you pull me out of class? You don't even know me" Gabriella stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall as she saw Troy took a sigh before moving to the closest wall to lean against it.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, you're captain of the Volleyball team and you like running. You're on the Principle's Honor Roll and you have an older brother, what's more to know?" Troy kept his attention ahead avoiding looking in her direction; he smirked as he imagined her surprised and annoyed expression.

"That's the obvious."

"Well that's all I know. But what I do know is I saved you from an hour of algebra, you should be on your knees thanking me."

"What the …"

Troy chuckled as he turned on his heel to proceed to the open field. Gabriella scoffed before running after him. Shocked from the sudden sunlight, Gabriella used her arm to block the sunlight trying to adjust to the sudden change of light. While her pupils contract, she saw Troy's silhouette climbing up the levels of the stands to the highest that allowed you to overlook the entire football field. He sat in the middle and leaned back as he rests his arms against the back and stretched his legs against the front bench. His dark ray bans covered his baby blue eyes and his dirty blonde hair swept to the side. Keeping her distance Gabriella hesitantly sat at arms length from him, sitting on the edge she placed her folder unto the side.

"Why would you take me out of class?" Gabriella suddenly blurted out after 5 minutes of silence.

"You know you're blond friend, Sharpay ..." Troy smirked as he inhaled the fresh air and soaked in the warm sun. "She's pretty cute."

Gabriella's worst thought had suddenly become reality, the fear of being used and once again Gabriella was misperceived by Troy, and the thought that he, East High's bad boy, could possibly take an interest in her. With a scoff and a roll of the eyes, she gathered her things and trotted down the stands swiftly and hastily.

* * *

Reviewww! :D


	4. Chapter 4

February 2, 2012

East High School

Sophomore Year

12:13 PM

Clarify

"I was annoyed Ms. Capes spent half the class complaining but I give props to Chad and Zeke." Taylor explained was mixed feelings of happiness and annoyance.

"Say it ain't so! You were amused by the mischievous Chad and Zeke?" Gabriella teased one of her best friend who walked in front of her beside Kelsi.

"Oh shut up! I think this prank was by far the best" Taylor chuckled with a blush. She was known to always shun the boys' mischievous plans and pranks. "I mean how do they have the nerves to do this! Switching white board markers with permanent markers! Ms. Capes spent all class trying to erase the entire board!"

"Well you should have been in our gym class! They deflated at the balls in the gym and filled the pool with beach balls so physical ed was cancelled!" Kelsi celebrated with excitement, as she was the one to shun physical activities.

"Can we speed this along?" Sharpay eagerly fastened her pace only to be pulled back by Gabriella by their linked arms as they walked side by side down the hallway towards to the cafeteria. "I was in the bathroom during English Literature and I heard Kelly tell Sabrina that she slept with Mark who was with Michelle but he said he broke up with Michelle and Sabrina said that Michelle said that they were fooling around in his car just the other day and there's a rumor that Mark had a fling with Sabrina last summer! How great is high school!" Sharpay released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as she laughed out loud.

"What does that have to do with the cafeteria?" Gabriella chuckled as she watched the excitement grow on her best friend's face.

"Well they all sit at the same table … right?" Sharpay's excitement grew bigger as she slightly pushed Taylor forward who was walking in front of her. Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor chuckled as the group of girls continued to the cafeteria only to intersect with a group of four boys: Chad, Zeke, Jason and no other than Troy, walking in the opposite direction making a ruckus of laughter and trouble while pushing one another and teasing each other. Gabriella held down her head as she felt Troy's glance burning through her. His smirk plastered on his flawless face and his muscular toned arms crossed by his chest. He paced slightly behind Chad trusting that his friend would safely lead him to the front yard of the school. After all with the Afro on his head it's impossible to see ahead or beside him, also considering the fact that Chad was also slightly taller than him. Her pace fasten, heart beat increased, lost a breath from the sudden high-pitched gasp, her head held low while following Sharpay's actions earlier; her hand placed softly on Kelsi's back giving her a push forward almost missing a step in her rapid movement almost causing her friend and herself to trip. Sharpay, quick to notice her Behaviour, was quite disappointed; she hated to see Gabriella beat herself up over Troy and his deceptive attitude towards her. The following weekend after Gabriella recognized Troy's intentions, she spent the two days at Sharpay's house gloomy and disappointed. Her best friend spent the 48 hours consoling and reassuring her that even if Troy approached her she will never ever be with someone that used her best friend and deceived her, reminding her that she didn't need a guy to depend on and that she is teasingly almost as beautiful as herself.

Entering the loud noisy cafeteria Sharpay stopped in her tracks, released her hand from the twine with her best friend who stopped and looked at her.

"Crap! I forgot my lip gloss in my locker!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Lip gloss? We're going for lunch!" Gabriella looked at her confused. Always leave it to Sharpay to consistently look 'fabulous'

"I know but if they record the fight on video I wanna look good. Just go on without me, I'll catch up" She fought her way through the one-way direction of the crowd towards the previous hall she came from, searching for someone she had been keeping an eye on recently. As the remaining students rush toward the canteen the hallway became clearer for Sharpay to find her target. Similar to a computerize program detecting a target, Sharpay scanned her surroundings.

'Light Brown Hair;

Slightly Tanned Complexion;

Annoying Deep Blue Eyes;

Stupid Plastered Smirk;

TARGET FOUND'

Sharpay quint her eyes in annoyance and glared at the humdrum, monotonous boy heading for the front door entrance with his friends. The natural sunlight shinning through the glass doors with the school's logo pasted in the middle, making the four boys' figures darken and appeared like silhouettes. However when Sharpay targets, she targets and never miss.

"Bolton!" Her voice echoed through the empty halls bouncing off locker-to-locker until the four famous boys stopped abruptly, as if they were all named 'Troy Bolton' and were targeted, in front of the doors startled from the echo. Chad and Jason simultaneously spun on their heels while Zeke slowly turned his shoulder to check the source then fully spun on his heels. A raging blond strut towards them, in the words of Sharpay 'A fabulous lady never run, stomp, trample nor tread … ever', her black four inch heels hit the floor causing an echo to bounce of the walls from each step. With his back still turned to her and his attention faced forward Troy stood still, calm, unaffected, unafraid and untroubled.

"Is there a problem Evans?" Chad encountered, as she stood bold and tall in front of the four boys.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sharpay sounded almost sincere with a frown, until she fired back with twice the attitude Chad threw at her, "I had no idea you were Bolton's personal bitch assistant"

"Woah, Calm it Ice Queen" Jason held up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Oh, are you the assistant to the assistant?" Sharpay cocked her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow looking for an answer. "Listen I'm not here to cause trouble, I just wanna talk to Bolton … Alone"

A sigh released from Troy's lips as his friends continued to glare at the blond standing behind him. Chad looked at his childhood best friend and raised an eyebrow implying if they should leave or send the blond away. Troy tilted his head slightly to the right taking a second to contemplate the outcomes of each situation, if they continued to walk and ignore her she was bound to find him alone another time around. Thus with a slight nodd Chad ended their mental conversation, a spin on the heel he was walking through the doors with Zeke and Jason following closely behind. Troy turned his head to the right to double check if Sharpay was still present, seeing her stand boldly behind him with crossed arms and a frown he released a small chuckle and proceed out the door with her following very closely behind. He glided unto the bench that was cemented to the ground of the school that was lined up along the aisle of the front entrance. He leaned back on his hands for support as he stretched his legs out faced the sun soaking in the warm sun rays.

"Look. I'm flattered you find me pretty and all ..." Sharpay stood tall with an arm resting on her waist and her opposite arm flaring all over the place out of habit.

"No." Troy interrupted her without hesitation and regret, pausing slightly thinking of his words "Listen. I'm not into this whole girl drama. What happens between Gabriella and I ... Simply stays between Her and I."

Gasping at the intimidating and demanding voice of Troy Bolton, Sharpay was appalled, unable to accept that she was spoken to in such tone. "No. It becomes my business when you become such a deceiving ass and go and use my best friend!"

"Zeke likes you. Why? I have no fucking idea. I was trying to put in a good word for _My_ best friend. What kinda person would I be if the first thing I said was an insult to _her_ best friend." Troy stood up with ease and stared at the furious blond below him.

"News flash Bolton you don't compliment her best friend first either."

Troy scoffed before turning his direction north and walking towards his best friends who we're laughing up a storm.

"So are you interested in Gabriella? .. just to clarify"

"If Gabriella needs a clarification ... Tell her to come to me and not send her friend"

"So are you saying I'm not pretty?!"

Stopping dead in his track Troy smirked before turning on his heels a final time. His smirk molded into a soft smile. "You'd far from pretty Sharpay," The frown on Sharpay's face quickly turned upside down as her eyebrow raised in happiness. "You're hard to look at really." Chuckling to himself as he heard the sharp gasp from The drama queen and tilting his head to the right slightly to glance at the blond a smirk returned rightfully to his lips when he saw the blond standing there in defeat with her mouth wide open in disgust. "News flash Evans," he mocked her as he faced forward and his back turned to her "lay off the pink. Just to clarify"

* * *

**Evan's Residence**

**4:19PM**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The words echoed off the walls and possibly the entire neighbourhood heard the terror in Gabriella's voice. Shock took over her body as she tried to comprehend the words that we're spilling out of Sharpay's mouth. Any possibility of a relationship with Troy is now long gone but why would Gabriella be interested in someone with such rude and humdrum attitude? Simply because she's never met anyone like him. "Thanks a lot Shar. You're the best!" Gabriella groaned as she flopped on the couch trying to hide her face as much as possible.

"Hey! If anything I saved you! You DON'T want anything to do with Bolton"

"Although that may be true you can't go around scaring people for me. Soon they'll think I don't have a mind of my own"

"Don't be so dramatic Isabelle"

"I'm serious Shar. I would have went to him if I wanted to"

"That's the problem Gabs. You wouldn't! You hold down your head when he walks pass and you walk the other direction when he comes ahead"

"Whatever. Whatever chance I had or have is now long gone because of you!"

"Hey! Bolton is not the relationship type! He's been on and off with Jesse and you don't want to be involved in that kind of drama"

"I thought he was with Heather" Gabriella whispered almost to herself, second guessing if that was the right thing to say in front of the gossip queen, no other than her best friend, Sharpay.

"Exactly! I can't even keep up!" throwing her hands in the air in a dramatic manner Sharpay's eyes widen and Gabriella sighed regretting her previous choice of words.

"So what now?"

"Do what you've been doing ... Avoid him" Sharpay shrugged her shoulders before continuing filing her nails ontop of her chemistry book as Gabriella groaned again before laying flat on the king size bed and closing her eyes as tight as possible hoping that her best friend would say 'fooled ya!'

* * *

Reviewww :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday, May 25, 2012**

**East High School**

**Sophomore Year**

**1:24 PM**

**Deja vu**

Gabriella and Kelsi were seated outside in front of the school at their usual bench. Hunched over a book and chuckling over a joke, Gabriella read over her notes for her next exam on Monday. Kelsi, who was just released from an exam sat in front of her best friend. As she soaked in the sun and dreamt of the summe days ahead. Summer was close and exams were almost over, Gabriella couldn't wait to sleep late and wake up late and let her worries about school free. Surviving another year of high school was something she felt very proud of, but avoiding Troy since his encounter with Sharpay was something she was even more proud of. 'How do you avoid those blue eyes and sexy smirk' Gabriella re-read the same sentence five times due to the thoughts of the mysterious blue eye beauty. It wasn't strange that she had thought of Troy even after all that time, her mind wondered to him every once in a while, meaning possibly every other three days.

"Earth to Gabi." Kelsi waved her small hand in front of Gabriella's face.

"Huh? Sorry" her cheeks began to flush a light shade of red.

"hi Girlies" Taylor slid unto the bench beside Kelsi and plopped her bag unto the table. A smile cemented on her face as she leaned forward unto her bag.

"Hi Tay, how was your exam?" Gabriella looked at her best friend tying to avoid the thought of a certain boy who was offlimits

"pretty good I must say. Thought it'd be more Challenging. What are we talking about?"

"Not much. Gabs keeps staring at her notes" Kelsi giggled as Gabriella's mouth dropped open in shock. A small smile creeping on her lips as she chuckled softly

"I'm not! I'm revising my notes!"

"Like hell you're not. You're probably thinking about someone who you shouldn't be" Taylor teasingly glared at her with a raised eyebrow

"I am not." Gabriella appalled at her friends of teasing her in such a way. After a round of laughter and Gabriella frowned the bus began rounding the corner for a last round of pick up.

"I'm gonna head home now and prepare for my Physics exam on Monday, you girls coming?" Taylor rose from her seat as she slung her bag over her shoulder and looked at her best friends. Gabriella shook her head and denied the request and Kelsi replied with a soft 'no'. With the shrug of her shoulders, a wave and a reply of goodbyes Taylor boarded the yellow school bus. Gabriella and Kelsi watched as the bus departed the school grounds, staring back at her notes Gabriella re-read the sentence a last time determined to move on to another chapter.

"Hey Gabs remember a second ago when you denied that you weren't think of 'he who shall not be named' ..." Kelsi teased as she leaned in closely and whispered. Gabriella nodded slowly unaware of the direction of the conversation. "Don't turn around but it seems like he's heading this way." Kelsi winked as she saw her best friend sit up in a stiff manner and froze. With the intentions of being heard Kelsi sat back in her seat and spoke a little louder than expected. "I'm hungry I'm gonna head to cafeteria before they close"

"Kelsi! No!" Gabriella shouted in a small voice glaring at her best friend, reconsidering if she really is her best friend.

"You'll be fine" Kelsi leaned in and whispered back with a smirk.

"Kelsi! .. Kelsi! I'm not joking!"

"Then come with me" she slowly start to pace backwards

"I need to study!"

"Then b.r.b" she winked and picked up her pace and headed for the building responsible for feeding the student body.

"Kelsi!" glaring at the brunette with round glasses walking away she burnt holes in the back of her head as her glare became darker and angrier. Her head held low as if trying to hide from the boy walking towards her with a smirk on his face. Reading the second sentence for the tenth time she felt a presence at the table and she was sure Kelsi had not returned as yet.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're avoiding me" his husky voice was adjusted to a whisper as he occupied Kelsi's previous seat. A small smile replaced his smirk as he sat on the edge of the bench leaning back with his arms supporting his weight. His right leg stretched out under the table as his left leg was relaxed upon his right.

"I have no reason to avoid you" Gabriella forced her head up to look at the tanned handsome guy sitting in front her. Tempting her with his devilish smirk and messy dark blond hair.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. However this is indeed a two way street, I could say the same that you were avoiding me"

"Never Brie" he winked at her as their starring contest continued. He's never seen so much confident beam from her, and he would admit that it had turned him on but Troy Bolton never gives the girl a head start. As they sat their in silence; while Troy was observing her and Gabriella redirected her attention to her notes he chuckled as her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"So I'm assuming you had an exam today" he nodded his head towards the notes scattered all over the table.

"Yes"

"And how was it?"

"It was ... Good. And you?"

"Nahhh I came for you."

Gabriella cheeks flushed a dark shade of red as she held her head down hoping her hair would cascade over her shoulders to hide her face. Unable to comprehend the sudden flirtatious statement she couldn't decide on her next words. Troy chuckled softly as he witness the brunette girl in front of him, her innocence was adorable and her attempt to hide the blush was even more admirable.

"Sooo ... Are you heading home now?" Gabriella whispered after glancing up at Troy who watched the cars drive pass.

"Probably not. Chad and I have to meet up with about our history grade. What about you?"

"I'm waiting on Marcus. We suppose to be heading to a family dinner afterwards"

"Oh .. I see."

Nodding softly Gabriella tried to busy herself by looking at her notes, avoiding to embarrass herself she refused to say another word unless spoken to first. They sat in a comfortable silence, not much had to be said but their presence and aura was soothing to one another, until stench of burnt cigarette blew across the air and wrapped around their nose. Gabriella coughed and held her hand by her nose trying to get rid of the smell, if their was one thing she hated it was cigarettes and smoking on a general note. Troy unaffected from the scent he looked at Gabriella whose eyes were glistening with slight tear ducts. Looking around the front yard he followed the smoke of the cigarette and targeted the source.

"Bennett! Get out of here!" Troy waved his hand at the dark hair guy leaning against his car mere meters away. The dark hair boy shrugged his shoulders and flipped his middle finger at Troy with a chuckle. Troy returned the gesture before fanning him away. Soon enough the scent left with the source and the air cleared up back to the smell of the flowers the school's Gardner planted.

"Thanks" she mumbled before taking a deep breath to steady her breathing. "If there's anything I hate it's smoking and the smell" almost realizing what she said in front of someone who clearly smokes, Gabriella sat up straight in a stiff manner. Unable to continue her sentence she sealed her lips in a straight line and stared at the dark blond boy seated in front of her. Troy chuckled and Gabriella took notice of his teeth turning slightly yellow and his eyes were always just a hint of red and she recalled him chewing gum every second of the day.

"Sorry ... I just meant my dad use to smoke and it always made me upset ..." She mumbled as she looked down at her fingers wrestling one another.

"No worries. I hate it too"

Unsure of of his reply she thought it was best to leave it as it is. After all they were going on summer break and Troy would probably forget about her by then. Fiddling with her fingers she tried to find a conversation starter, but each topic that came to mind was either ridiculous or too serious. Groaning and rolling her eyes in frustration, in a sudden realization she had literally groaned out loud. Her eyes widen as she slowly glimpsed at Troy hoping he hadn't heard a sound from her, only to see his action. He smirked as his eyes observed her awkward stance on the seat.

"Something wrong?" Deciding to save her the embarrassment he lightly brushed his hand against her knee.

"No ... No"

"Some I assume I'll see you at Sharpay's end of exam party?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the thought of the crazy blonde.

Finally a topic she was aware of, she nodded softly then shrugged.

"Probably, but I'm not sure."

"Why not? She is your best friend after all"

"It's just not my scene, I always attended but after everyone arrives ... I kinda go upstairs and hide, you know ... But I might just stay home this year"

"Oh"

The single answer from the dark blond hair boy took her offguard.

"What about you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged as his right arm flexed and he scratched the back off his neck. "I mean after what happened last time Sharpay encountered me ..."

The blush of embarrassment creeped upon Gabriella's cheek as she nodded confirming that she was aware of the horrific event that happened between the two.

"I'll go, if you go" the blush darken as she realized the words that were released out of her own mouth. Was Gabriella Montez ... flirting .. With Troy Bolton?

"Are you sure?" His smirk grew more devious "You're obligated to go Brie"

"True, but I don't speak to three-quarters of those people ... If you go ... I might just have someone to talk to"

"Then it's a deal"

They continued to sit in a comfortable silence, no words had to be spoken and no actions had to be done. Gabriella inhaled the fresh air surrounding them once the source and the small of the cigarette disappeared, her face portrayed a feeling a serenity and calmness if anyone was to walk past they would think she was on vacation on a beach at a resort hotel.

Troy kept his focus on the Filipino angel sitting right in front of him. He had never witness someone so at ease and relaxed and it wasn't caused by drinking or smoking, it was caused by the simple aura of the environment. The sun rays were warm and the leaves on the trees danced with the soft winds and the sudden fresh air taking over their nostrils. He smiled at her and glanced away before she could catch him staring at her.

"How are your exams going?" Gabriella whispered wondering if she chosen the right topic to pick up

"Okay I guess. Tuesday is my last exam ..."

"As is everyone's Troy" she giggled

"Yes indeed." he nodded slowly

"I thought you were in Taylor's Physics class ... Isn't that exam on Monday" she raised an eyebrow pointed at him

"Keeping tabs on me Brie?" Troy smirked as he witnessed the blush appear on her cheeks the fifth time around

"Well you and the boys has been the talk of the semester lately"

"Well Jason has been failing, so he spends three-quarters of his time in a tutoring session or extra classes, so I had to fill in. Not quite my scene ... You know" he smiled as he repeated her previous words.

"Well I hope he passes this year"

"i'll be sure to send on the message. But on his behalf ... Thanks. How are your exams?"

"They were manageable. My last exam is Monday too ... Beside our general exam on Tuesday."

"You're taking Physics too?"

"Noo! Gosh no. Physics isn't my best subject ... never has, never will. Plus there's barely 25 students in that class and ... Physics is just hard" she frowned as Troy chuckled at her reaction to the subject. "It's not funny! I almost didn't pass last year because of it"

"32 actually ... There's 32 students"

"Exactly, a normal class has at least 44 students." she threw her hands in the air and groaned at the smallest thought of her most hated subject.

"So what are you gonna be doing here on Monday?" Troy smiled as he watched the brunette calm her nerves.

"I missed an exam last week 'due to medical reasons'," she signaled with her fingers of the quotation marks as she spoke, "So I have to take it on Monday"

"Good." He smiled as he continued to look at the beauty seated in front of him

"Good?"

"That means I'll get to see you again and have you to myself."

The heat suddenly picked up on Gabriella pink flushed cheeks. Rumor has it that Troy was a master at flirting and hence he was able to get any girl he desired, but Gabriella had no idea that he would use such words and compliments, it was like 3D printing Prince Charming right out of the story books. 'The cat has DEFINITELY got my tongue' the confession echoed in her head as she constantly tried to find words to reply but thankfully saved by her best friend who was jogging their direction.

"Hey Gabs, Marcus is looking for you. He seem pretty upset too" Kelsi gave a mere smile to Troy before picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Gabriella gasped and looked down at the silver watch occupying her hand, 3:43PM, she was suppose to meet Marcus 43 minutes ago by his car. Shoving her notes into her bag, crushing the paper she hoped Marcus wouldn't throw a fit in the car. "By the way he's giving me a ride soooo hurry up" Kelsi hopped from one foot to the other as she waited patiently for her best friend.

"Sorry, I gotta go." She frowned at Troy who was smiling at her, watching her panic and pack her bag.

"It's cool. I'll see you around" Troy nodded at her as she began to walk off backwards in a haste.

"Bye Troy" She smiled and gave him a soft wave before running off.

"Bye Brie"

* * *

Hola Gorgeous People.

Please Review and tell me what you would want to happen between Troy and Gabriella.

~Lea.


End file.
